


Elorcan Tumblr Prompts

by alifletcher2010



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifletcher2010/pseuds/alifletcher2010
Summary: Elorcan prompt fills originally posted on my tumblr





	1. Hug me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you don’t hug me now i might fall apart

The gavel fell as if in slow motion, the pound thundered through the courtroom. It hit Elide like a shockwave.

It was happening, it was really happening.

People began to get up, milling about, exiting the room, talking about the case. Some even came up as if to talk to her, but Elide didn’t address them, didn’t move from her chair. She would stay until the bitter end.

She watched as handcuffs were snapped back on the man in the orange jumpsuit. She watched as they were bound to the chain around his ankles. She watched as he was pulled from his seat, not too gently by the guards and led from the room. In chains.

Elide laughed at the irony.

Vernon Lochan had finally gotten his due.

Soon the room cleared and it was just her. Slowly Elide made her way out of the room. She glanced back right before she exited. Her entire life had been played out in this room. All the abuse, all the trauma. It had been worth it, but it had left her feeling flayed and raw.

Elide pushed through to doors to find a welcome sight on the other side. Leaning against the wall, somehow still looking intimidating even when relaxed, was Lorcan.

“I heard the sentence.”

Elide looked up at him and suddenly found hear vision blurry. Tears filled her eyes and fell onto her cheeks.

“El? Are you alright? I thought you would be happy?”

“Lorcan, if you don’t hug me right now I might fall apart.”

Strong, steady arms wound there way around her small frame. Elide buried her face in Lorcan’s chest and sobbed.

When she had more control of she emotions, Elide looked up at Lorcan. “I-I don’t know what’s wrong. I should be elated. Relieved. And I am. But I’m also so, so confused. I thought that the hole in me would be filled when he finally got his due and it’s not and I still hate that it hurts so much still and that part of me doesn’t feel free even though he’s never getting out and…” Elide could feel herself start to hyperventilate and tried to take deep breaths to calm herself.

Lorcan pulled her close to him and rubbed her back. “El. It’s ok. It’s ok to still feel hurt and broken and unsure. It’s ok. You’re allowed to feel however you feel. No one expects you to just get over the years of whatever he did to you. It’s ok not to feel ok right now. The important thing is that he can’t hurt you anymore. And one day, maybe not today, you will be ok.”

Elide buried herself deeper into the safety of Lorcan’s chest. He was right. Even though she still felt hurt and raw over all the stress of the trial, she was going to be ok. And that’s what mattered.


	2. why did you lie to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why did you lie to me

_“Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close forever and ever?”_

Lorcan groaned and fumbled for his phone, not bothering to lift his head off his pillow. The ring tone was ridiculous, he knew that, but because Elide, his best friend chose it, he’d kept it and tired not to read too much into it. It never failed to make him smile, even at…one in the morning.

“El, what’s up?” Lorcan mumbled into the pillow.

He heard sniffling on the other line and sat bolt upright. “Elide, are you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah. Can-can you come get me, please?”

The please broke him. Elide never asked, she demanded.

“Are you sure you’re ok? El, what’s going on.

“I’m fine, I swear. Please, just come.”

“I’m on my way, I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

Lorcan stumbled out of bed, his body moving faster than his brain. He fumbled for a shirt and his keys and threw on some shoes that probably didn’t match before dashing for the door.

The ten minute drive to her house felt like an eternity. Hitting every single red light didn’t help. He was a block away when he got stopped again by a light. The only person in the world he cared about, the girl of his dreams, was in trouble and he was stuck just around the corner. Panic and rage consumed him and he beat on the steering wheel until his hands ached.

Finally, he pulled up to her house. He could see her through the window of his old pickup, huddled there on the front porch. Lorcan dashed from the truck, not even bothering to turn it off.

“El, El, I’m here,” he said breathlessly.

Elide raised her head and the sight of her face made his blood run cold. Her eye was swollen and red. Her lip was broken and cracked, dried blood on her chin.

“He hurt you.” It wasn’t a question but a statement of fact.

Elide nodded solemnly. She wouldn’t meet his eye. She looked so small and defeated, it broke Lorcan.

He knelt down beside her and pulled her to his chest. She sobbed into his shirt. He murmured soothing words and stroked her hair. He’d known Elide didn’t get along with her uncle, but he had no idea that things were…like this.

“El, why didn’t you tell me? Why did you lie to me?” Lorcan tried not to sound as if he was accusing her, he knew where the blame laid for this. But he was just so lost and confused the words tumbled out.

“I-I didn’t want you to think less of me Lor.”

Tears filled his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. “I could never think less of you Elide. And this, it wasn’t your fault. None of it is. I’m going to get you out of here and you will never, never have to come here again.”

As she clung to him on that porch, Lorcan vowed to himself that Elide would never have a reason to cry like this again.


End file.
